deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Isiolia Rota
Common Statistics Race: Moon Elf (Teu'tel'quessir) ''mixed with the heritage of a Shadow Dragon '''Height:' 5'1 Weight: 106 IB Hair: Black Skin Tone: Pale blue-white alabaster Skin Texture: Soft, supple, well taken care of as she was born into a noble family. A light coating of dark scales are growing over her skin, though it's hard to see for now. Eye Color: Silver Accent: Noble Elven accent, some may reconize she's from Evermeet. She sometimes will mask the accent when she speaks in common. In Elven, there's a definite clear noble accent she can't mask well at all. Recognizable Features: The eight-pointed pentagram that's on her forehead and under her hairline, a half-crescent moon. On her right bicep, unless hidden by a glove, is her new tattoo of two beautiful female eyes outlined in midnight blue ink and the pupils a blood red flecked green. The eyes themselves are outlined with matching blood red fire. (Lore DC 30 to tell both are Isiolia's interpretation of Glasya's eyes outlined in a House color.) ''Now has the claws of a dragon and draconic fangs. '''Spoken Languages:' Common, Elven, Draconic, Magic (Arcane), Drow (taught to her by Sol) Left or Right Handed: Left handed, can wield swords in both hands though. Deity: Corellon and Eilistraee Classes: Sorceress Alignment: Chaotic Good (Can have some Chaotic Neutral tendencies) Known Relatives: '''Twin sisters, Saelihn and Halaema Nightstar. Halaema is deceased by her own hand. Mother and father - deceased. Bondmate - Noc Wylan Amilcnam. '''Age: '''128 (Born Marpenoth the 18th, 1253 DR, the '''Year of Beckoning Death.) The Crossroads The Lost Wanderer Base Ablity Scores Strength (14): '(Average) Isiolia's build is wiry and stronger than an average elf's may be. She handles her longswords with little difficultly and can carry a fair load without being encumbered. '''Dexterity (14): '(Skilled) Being born with more nimble hands than average, even for her race, has lead the young mage to be a fairly skilled archer. Some may even notice her movements are more graceful, almost careful in each and every step she takes, even on a day to day basis walking around a city. 'Constitution (12): '(Average) Being raised in a noble family hasn't improved Isiolia's endurance at all. 'Intelligence (12): '(Slightly above average) She always has an intelligent spark in her eyes. The moon elf enjoys anything she can gets her hands on to read. She isn't a wizard that studies daily but she loves reading for pure enjoyment when not working or adventuring. 'Wisdom (10): '(Average) Sometimes Isiolia can have a wise moment, though other than that, tends to be naive. 'Charisma (19): '(Gifted) The moon elf seems to have been blessed with charming, beautiful looks and manner from birth. Due to her upbringing, she's a rather skilled actress, even more than she realizes. Without even a full effort, she can seduce just about anyone that she sees fit. Sometimes, she curses her nautral charm, covering herself from head-to-toe when in those moods. General Character Information 'Appearance: '''A young full-blooded Moon Elf stands before you, usually with a slight smile on her delicate lips. Her face is sharply angled and her features fine, her bright sapphire eyes always sparkling with humor. Isiolia is slightly taller than most female elves, by a fair inch or two, as her kin tends to be taller. When armed for battle, two enchanted longswords rest at either side in their jeweled scabbards, fashioned with the seal of House Nightstar on both of them. Her black hair is kept neatly always, even in the direst situations. Her build is slim, yet graceful and more durable than some Elven nobles. Isiolia's skin usually draws enough attention; though she usually simply answers she's Teu'Tel'Quessir. The pentagram on her forehead always glows silver faintly no matter in what light there may be in her surroundings. The scar on her neck is always covered with her midnight blue cloak or a necklace. She'll always try to cover the tattoo on her right bicep with gloves. Since the fall of Yulash, her eyes always seem a bit hollow or tired. It's obvious she has a hard time sleeping and for those that know her, she looks as if she's lost a bit of weight. On her stomach still rests the scar that Legion caused. 'Relationships: Those she considers family: *'Noc Wylan Amilcnam (Bondmate)' *'Ben' *'Sheighley Flynn' Those she considers friends: *'Cadius Eldanesh' *'Malistra Theron' *'Cerin Te'les' *'Grigory Zarkaeen' *'Talkay Lymore' *'Isioviel Luelen' *'Alabyran Haladar' *'Valin Llonowar' *'Michael' *'Selv' *'Wylin' Those considered potential friends: *'Chaelvin' *'Kashir' *'Aujir' * Those she considers "allies:" *'Saeryl' *'Rigo' *'Andrei' *'Eroth Datten' *'Raya Lyonall' Enemies: *'Orcus' *'Zhengyi' *'The shadow dragon that is tied to her blood.' *'Shar' Moon Elven Behavior: Moon elves are uncommonly tolerant of the N-Tel-Quessir, spending as much time within other races’ lands as they do within their own. While sun elves might wrinkle their nose at other cultures as inferior, moon elves typically feel that the diversity of Faerûn’s landscape as wondrously enchanting. To a moon elf, the insights that non-eladrin often have is a strength that others of their race too often ignore. Rather than shunning outside ideas, most moon elves embrace them and make them a part of their own culture, which often causes other eladrin and elves to look down on the subrace. However, while moon elves commonly demonstrate a willingness to accept other cultures’ traditions and ideas they generally have little tolerance for cruelty, making them natural enemies of most orcs and gnolls. Likewise, most moon elves share their kin’s open hostility towards drow unless they are benevolent dhaerow. Because of her tolerance for other races, Isiolia will always try to consider everyone in the world besides just Tel'quessir. She revels enjoying as much as about other races as she can, even making an exception to their deity or their lifestyle. Isiolia tends to have a very large heart that goes beyond the mundane elf, going to extremes sometimes even for a complete stranger. The moon elf tends to be more curious, some say even her own thirst to know whatever she can competes with her own kin. Her heart is large enough to usually look beyond the exterior, far deep into the interior of one's heart. Becuase of her tolerance, she can never ever bring herself to truly hate someone. Still today in 1381, it's very difficult for the elf to hate anyone except Shar, Orcus and Zhengyi himself. She tends to accept everyone as they come and has a low self esteem in herself. Since the final days of Yulash, many can see she's very shy and quiet compared to most Moon Elves. Personality All in all, in spite of a dreadful past, Isiolia has a pleasant, quiet disposition from a day-to-day basis. In facing the curse, she’s learned how to keep her true spirit alive. Some days, her humor is dry, perhaps even flat for such a young elf. On pleasant days, she leans more to the sweet, gentle side that she shows to the ones that she cares for. When she’s in an extremely exuberant mood, she tends to be relentlessly playful, seductive, perhaps even to the point of manipulative, though most would call it that she’s just naturally adorable. Because of such an unpleasant life at home, Lia is extremely sensitive to others and in her heart. After the damage that Halaema done in her childhood, she finds it hard to be truly confidant, which explains her sometimes fear of crowds in the streets or sometimes her walking away from a friend without saying a greeting. She tries to her best ability to always be polite and pleasant, to even those she doesn’t know. Under the shy exterior, lays a small child that regrets she was ever born. The elf finds it impossible to trust anyone completely. As of late, her personality seems to be bending into something new or warped of her old demenor. She seems more chaotic even not always herself, almost as if someone else is looking through her eyes. Most days, she seems to be in constant unbreakable depression despite her friends or the comfort her family offers. By the time of the rise of Orcus happened (when he was first summoned), she's seems to have lost all hope and her personality began to split in two; one of light and one of darkness. The young elf knows her personality is changing rapidly but she doesn't know her destiny or how it'll end. Her dark side emerges when angry, threatened or when neccessary for survival. The one of light will usually emerge when the day is light and easy compared to recent events or perhaps an old friend that she hasn't seen in a while. Never the less, it's obvious something has a grip on her heart and mind. Since being bonded to Noc Wylan, she has finally at last found her balance mentally and emotionally. Thanks to that, she has given up ugly habits such as smoking, drinking or downspiraling depression. Despite some of their troubles, she's still quite happy for the first time in her life - real, true happiness that seems to be healing her broken soul and mind. Sometimes when they get into an arguement, rage will take over in her but to Lia, that's a small price that's worth it. After the fall of Yulash, '''she's taken up drinking and smoking as a daily habit. Her humor is a lot more dry and sarcastic than it ever was before. Though hidden deep down, there is a spark of hope inside herself. Trying to keep herself positive, Lia has taken up religion once more. Which in itself she finds ironic, since she has found most to be faithless in the new cities that she now calls "home." There's no doubt she's thrilled about having new places to explore, as a part of her Moon Elven blood she will find ways to wander by herself. Her outlook may be a bit more dim than it should be, though knowing her own determination, that'll fix itself in time. Though now distant and very quiet, she tends to keep to herself unless spoken to. She finds it ironic that she's retreated to her old ways - being shy, silent and even skittish of folk. There are few she'll have a full conversation with or speak frankly with. The elf is puzzled at having to start over again in meeting people and making new relationships, though knows so far, it's been worth it in most cases. Background Isiolia was born to the noble Elven House of Nightstar situated in Leuthilspar on the island of Evermeet. Her mother died in giving birth to her, and their father being killed in warfare left Halaema and Saelihn, Isiolia’s twin sisters, to lead the House themselves as they’re the oldest and the rest of the family members elected them to be the patriarchs together. The sisters are said to be bright, young and resourceful for their young age. With their parents dead, the rest of the siblings (most being sisters) were placed of nurturing little Isiolia from birth, the one that volunteered the most was Saelihn. Due to her kind and caring nature from her childhood, the twin eventually dubbed Isiolia ‘Lia.’ The rest of the House quickly followed suit with the pet name, except for her vile sister Halaema, who despises Isiolia for ‘killing their mother’ at her birth. The elf was born with a curse, which following Halaema’s hatred behind closed doors, the House cast Isiolia aside as a killer unfit to wield the Nightstar name and a total disgrace to the elven race. Growing up, the girl was abused mentally and verbally constantly, bearing the burden of the curse that was given to her at birth. The curse is rumored to be a part of an ancient prophecy in the House, though isn’t discovered until Lia is born. With all the abuse came consequences; the young girl struggled to excel in anything, even her natural talent that she loved, the Art. Saelihn volunteered to teach her sister personally to keep the prying, envious eyes off of her sibling. By her young adulthood, there were rumors flying through their home that Halaema was angry enough to conspire against the other patriarch that the rumors turned into killing attempts. Saelihn knew perfectly well that her twin was envious of Isiolia for the exact thin g that killed their mother, the “power” of the curse. Deciding that enough was enough, the twins called for a House meeting by the time Isiolia was still struggling with her arcane studies a few decades into life, they resurrected the old family tradition of sending out the youngest sibling a most important, honorary task – to explore Faerûn for the use of Evermeet. Saelihn sent her youngest sister in hopes she would find a better life, knowing that the cure for such an inevitable destiny didn’t lye in her home but elsewhere. Satisfied that she won (having no clue of her twin’s true motives), Halaema agreed to send the young elf into “exile” for what she had done and repent for her “sins” (being born into the world in the first place.) Eventually traveling most of the continent in her years, she’s come to middle Faerûn and Yûlash. '''The Prophecy: The day she was born, a soothsayer came to the House’s door, demanding violently to see the newborn child the moment the mother died. When the soothsayer came into the room, seeing the corpse of the mother and the squealing infant, the birthmarks that appear to be a half-moon and a pentagram were revealed to be the long-told rumors of prophecy in the Nightstar House. The soothsayer’s words that day decided an immeasurable but inescapable fate; “this child will bear the burden of both sides; of light and dark. She will embrace the shadows and those of the light, as Shar and Selune have fought for decades, she will see the pain of being alone among all kin, including her own.” The Curse: Along with the death of her mother and father, Isiolia started seeing things by the time she was a toddler, though never dared tenn any of her sisters, not even Saelihn. In reality, her mother died of dark magic as she was born. Along with the strange birthmarks, she was born ith a jagged scar that seemed to thrum blood-red and ebb black with shadows around the edges since her bith. The crescent shaped acr always seems to thrum with a life of it's pain, causing extreme constant pain. She will normally keep the scar covered with jewelery or her cloak. Knowing that a cleric can do nothing for her, she keeps the dark secret mostly to herself or a few close friends. Recently: 'Most know of her curse, though the scar has transversed down to her lower torso area as a jagged spiral pulsing with shadow and negative energy, maintaining a faint blood-red tint to it. Her "pregnency" was a result of a neromatic cyst on her stomach, which was slowly killing her. It's said that Legion made her think she was with child, as one of her worst nightmares. Since the mark remains, Isiolia pulses with pure negative and shadow energy. A while ago, she went to Evereska to speak with Galaeron Nihmedu himself, uncovering the fact that she could one day wield the Weave and Shadow Weave if she never wavered her control. Because of her strong will and hunger to learn the power of the shadows, Isiolia has been experimenting ever since. '''After Orcus (1381 DR): '''After the final battle that had let them all through a portal and activating the machine, they all found themselves on the Fague Plane, awaiting to be rescued with Valin, Aly, Michael, Sol and Nekori. After a myserious figure led them to a portal, they ended up in the ruins of Yulash. When a guard found them, he led the small group to a bridge that was built over the shores of the Moonsea that led to Mistriven Falls - their new home. After hearing about the Empire of Zhengyi, Lia pledged to herself that she would see the downfall of the lich and his Empire one day after many close encounters with the lich during the war. She wanders around Fellhurst and Mistriven much like an empty shell, though will welcome any friends she sees if she can find them. '*Please note by now she can only cast her magic through using both the Weave and Shadow Weave.* House Nightstar Nightstar is a moon elf house that moved to Evermeet after the fall of Myth Drannor. Their symbol, an eight-pointed silver star, graces the lintels over their mansion's doorways. The Nightstar house is a combination of styles, with magically-grown wood and stone meeting in pleasing harmony. Halaema Nightstar and her twin sister, Saelihn, currently lead the household that started in 1368 DR. Despite their relative youth, they are bright, resourceful, and enlightened females who have overseen a surprising comeback for the once-decimated family. Today, Nightstar warriors and sailors serve Evermeet faithfully. Several of their agents roam Faerûn, gathering information for the queen, and aiding their elven brothers and sisters in need. The house colors are navy-blue, violet and silver, sometimes black. The House insignia is an eight-pointed star on a blue field. Important Lore Legion: The Curse: The Prophecy: Trip to Evereska: The Dancer's Glade: Important Items: Moonshadow: Tresses of the Dark Maiden: Dark Secrets of the Arcane (Tome): Sorrow's Song: Category:PC